


bloodlust

by yanhaohui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Consensual Blood Drinking, Creampie, Dom Yoon Jeonghan, Human!Jihoon, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, Pure Smut, Rough Sex, Smut, Strength Kink, Sub Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Top Yoon Jeonghan, Unprotected Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, basically drinking blood acts as an aphrodisiac for vampires, i guess ??, it also makes humans feel kinda good, jeonghan finds jihoon cute, jeonghan has no regrets, jeonghoon, jihoon also gets called a good boy, jihoon gets called baby a few times, jihoon is just curious, jihoon might find jeonghan hot after this, minor size kink, vampire!jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanhaohui/pseuds/yanhaohui
Summary: basic premise is jihoon is curious about how drinking blood affects vampires and jeonghan offers to bite him. let's just say jihoon didn't know vampires got hard.





	bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoy this, please feel free to comment down below or leave a kudos. i love hearing what people say about my fics! the lowercase is also intentional, so don't give me guff for that.  
a few songs recommendations i have for this are: devilish by chase atlantic, horizon by i.m ft elhae, and sweet lies by exo. 
> 
> you can also reach me on my tumblr, yanhaohui.

“so, lemme get this straight. drinking blood makes you… like _horny_?“ jihoon questioned arms resting on his lap as he sat on the opposite end of the small couch in his dorm. jeonghan just opposite to him, arm hanging over the back cushions while he looked at jihoon with a stare that said, ‘really?’

jihoon only shrugged his shoulders, "just tell me, i’m curious? a lot of people say it’s addicting and that it’s not just like drinking a glass of water… please hyung.”

the older could only let out a small huff, his body shifting slightly while his eyes focused on jihoon. “fine, but if you make this weird between us, then don’t blame me.”

his head nodded quickly while jihoon leaned forward to listen attentively.

“well, like from what i know and from my experience like it does feel good. it’s like…” jeonghan pauses nose scrunching while he thinks, “like the warm haze when you jerk off, and it’s so addictive." 

jihoon goes warm at the thought, shoving his hands between his thighs while nodding for jeonghan to continue.

"and for those getting bitten, it doesn’t hurt if you find the right spot and get comfortable with whoever it is. but if it’s forced, it hurts. personally, the human’s i’ve fed from say it’s super calming and feels like sex but without the effort?" 

jihoon blushes when he meets jeonghan’s eyes, barely stuttering out another question, "so…do most vampires feed in conjunction with sex, or does it depend?”

“i mean, personally, i’ve done it a few times, so i guess more preference. though it would make sense that it’d be helpful for like being comfortable, and it makes orgasms better, but that’s another realm. does that sate your need to know more hoonie?” jeonghan coos, reaching over to pinch his cheeks.

jihoon can only focus his eyes on jeonghan’s lips as he speaks, eyeing his fangs with curiosity. the thought crosses through his head of jeonghan’s hands on his shoulders, while straddling his lap. his face buried against his neck while drinking from him. 

“hooooonie~.”

“jihoon?" 

when he blinks rapidly, jihoon can’t help but sputter a bit, fumbling to make up some kind of excuse to explain himself.

yet, jeonghan placed a hand on his knee. his face only a few inches from jihoon’s.

"it’s okay, i’m not surprised that you’re curious, hoon. like hell, if you wanted me to bite you, i can? so you can experience it for yourself?” he soothed, giving him a small smile in response, and jihoon could only let his eyes widen. 

jeonghan is pulling his leg. he’s just gonna tease him about this, tell their friends that jihoon has a thing for vampires. he could hear the words now, “our sweet little jihoonie, has a vampire fetish!”

it was embarrassing.

yet, his cheeks still flushed pink, and he tilted his head to avoid meeting jeonghan’s gaze. 

“how bout a small little prick? then you can see how it feels, only if you want?”

jihoon shifted nervously, his hands gripping the inside of his thighs awkwardly, before be just nodded.

jeonghan hummed before speaking, “gotta speak up jihoonie, i want to make sure.”

“uh, fine, you can bite me hyung, doesn’t have to be a small prick just be slow.”

the sounds of moving filled the room while jeonghan settling his weight across the tops of jihoon’s lap. his arm slung around the younger’s shoulders. 

“if it becomes too much, tell me to stop, tap my shoulder twice. if you feel dizzy or faint, don’t allow me to keep going,” jeonghan murmured, running his fingers through jihoon’s soft hair, jeonghan spent some time just nuzzling jihoon until he heard jihoon muffle out a small ok. 

“i’m ready, hyung,” jihoon murmured, his hand finding jeonghan’s to grasp his fingers comfortingly. while jeonghan’s face was buried into the crook of his neck, his lips pressing the smallest most delicate kisses to his skin. even mouthing along his collarbone.

jihoon lets out the softest breaths while trying to calm himself, heart picking up from the anticipation of waiting for his hyung to bite him.he feels a small pinprick of pain as jeonghan’s fangs graze his skin, a shiver running down his back.

without any other pauses, jeonghan sinks his fangs right into the spot just below jihoon’s artery. the warm iron tang of blood spilling into his mouth. jihoon barely reacts, unaware that it had happened yet. until the smallest gasp leaves him.

no pain, there was nothing for the first few moments. just the thrumming of his head against his throat. it isn’t until jeonghan shifts in his lap, body turned to face him head-on. jihoon feels a warmth spreading across his limbs, his fingers feel tingly, yet he grasps jeonghan’s hand harder. a small squeeze is his only response.

jihoon’s head tilts back submissively, offering his neck out even more for jeonghan. his eyes rolling back in the socket as he grows uncomfortably hard while he feels content wash over him in sweet rhythmic waves like the ocean lapping along the sandy beach. 

jeonghan’s grip tightens, shoving him back until the arm of the couch dug into his spine uncomfortably. sounds of jeonghan suckling from the puncture wound in his neck, making his breathing shaky. especially as jeonghan shifts his weight, trapping him underneath him as he straddled him. jihoon gasps when jeonghan’s hips rut forward pressing right up against his hips. 

a firmness there that jihoon can’t help but moan in response to because holy fuck. his hyung. jeonghan-hyung is hard against his hip. all from feeding on him.

jeonghan detaches from his neck, tongue coated red with the heavy scent of copper lingering between them. jeonghan’s hips roll down against his crotch. his cheeks flush, knowing jeonghan can feel his own cock too.

his focus swims from the bite. jeonghan doesn’t stop rocking against him, “-ah, hyung!” he rasps out. 

“let hyung blow your mind, hoonie~” his cheeks flushed deeper at the thought of jeonghan taking him, his cock throbbing. pleading for some stimulation.

“god, you tasted so sweet,” jeonghan muttered, leaning down to lick up the mess he’d made, streaks of blood staining the younger’s skin.

jihoon couldn’t help but grasp jeonghan’s hips, his hand tracing over jeonghan’s cock as it bulged out from his skinny jeans.

“really hyung? do–don’t tease me,” he mustered out, shakily, his chest heaving as he stared up at jeonghan with wide eyes. cheeks and neck flushed red.

nothing could’ve prepared him for jeonghan’s ability to move quickly, hiking his body up into his arms until he clung onto him. the two finding themselves in jihoon’s bedroom. 

there was a small thump of his body hitting the door as jeonghan pressed him up against it, mouthing at his neck and rutting up against jihoon’s thigh. 

“such a pretty boy hoonie, hyung’s gonna fill you up so well. make you feel so good.”

he mewls at jeonghan’s words while jeonghan’s hands pulled at the strings of his cotton shorts. they stumbled backward, large hands giving small squeezes to his ass.

jeonghan tossed him onto the bed until he was splayed out for him, he wriggled a bit, but jeonghan was quicker and stronger than him. flipping him onto his stomach and tugging him down to the edge of the bed by his ankles. barely hesitating to expose the rest of jihoon’s ass. tugging the material of his shorts down.

“god, look at that,” the vampire muttered under his breath, eyes following the curve of jihoon’s plump ass. back curved, a present. jeonghan runs his hands up jihoon’s thighs until his hands firmly grasping his ass.

“is this what you want?” he asked his hands, releasing the flesh of jihoon’s ass watching as it jiggles just slightly. “if you don’t want this hoon, i’ll stop.”

a muffled sound from where jihoon’s face was buried against the mattress and pillows, “use your words, baby.”

“please, more,” small mewl left his lips. jeonghan lips curled up slightly, leaning down to press kisses to jihoon’s spine. 

jeonghan spent time working jihoon open on his fingers, three to the hilt fucking into the human until his thighs quivered from supporting his weight. jihoon’s gasps and his fingers tighten their grasp on the bedsheets as he pushed his hips back, fucking himself on the fingers opening him up.

the slick sound jeonghan’s fingers made as he removed them had him preening, hips wiggling desperately for more. a firm palm came down against each cheek, causing him to gasp out from shock, a small cry of pleasure pulled from his lips.

jeonghan’s body leaned forward, desperate for a taste of jihoon. he buried his face into jihoon, tongue flattening as he gave small teasing licks. 

jihoon’s hips jutted backward, and jeonghan tugged him closer. jeonghan slipped a hand into his boxers, giving himself a few quick, short strokes to take off the edge. he suckled against jihoon’s rim, burying his face deeper while jihoon whimpered from the stimulation.

“hyung…” he rasped breathlessly, arching his back to raise his chest up, hand drifting back to tangle his fingers into jeonghan’s hair and tugging.

jeonghan eased up even though he had no need to. his risk of suffocating while eating out the prettiest hole was improbable. jeonghan rutted his hips up against the jihoon’s hips, making sure jihoon could feel the hardness of his cock. “god, you’ve probably wanted this for so long. wanting hyung to fuck you while he feeds, isn’t that right?”

jihoon’s head moves quickly as he nods. he whines almost pitifully, embarrassed yet he doesn’t turn away.

“you’re just gonna be my blood bag, hoonie. gonna feed me so well and take my cock,” jeonghan mutters out, slipping off his pants and t-shirt. squirting out some lube on jihoon’s hole, a squeal of surprise leaving his lips from the cold.

jeonghan can’t help but let out a soft laugh, one that reminded him that there was no part of jeonghan that was soft. 

jihoon stares almost pitifully at jeonghan, eyes glazed over with want and desire. jeonghan is careful with his initial thrust until his hips are flesh with jihoon’s. soft pouty lips hung open with awe, the sweetest sounds leaving jihoon as he adjusts to the stretch. just a tad more than the two fingers that had prepped him, jihoon clung onto jeonghan’s shoulders.

once jeonghan’s face hovered above his own, his arms supporting his weight on either side of jihoon’s head. jihoon could only cling tightly before letting out soft pleas, of more, more, more.

their lips meet like magnets, drawn to each other, only because it feels so right. the first of jeonghan’s thrusts were slow-paced. the slow roll of their hips together while the steady thrum of jihoon’s heartbeat fills his ears.

it takes nothing for jeonghan to shift himself, his hands on jihoon’s waist while watching jihoon come apart underneath him. he fucks in hard until jihoon’s blunted nails sink into his skin, a high whimper leaving jihoon. jeonghan grunts with fervor, jihoon’s legs hiking themselves up higher in his waist. each thrust fills him fully, prodding at his prostate. his legs tremble, and jihoon feels so out of it.

“h-hannie, bite me,” a small curse leaves jeonghan before he’s diving down, settling for the plump curve of his tummy. sinking his fangs in once again, jihoon’s eyes blowing wide as he moans out jeonghan’s name breathlessly. “oh, oh, fuck…”

jeonghan has the nerve to peer up at him behind thick lashes. eyes darkened with lust. jeonghan unlatches his mouth to the small puncture wounds, lips still wet when he speaks, “such a good boy, jihoon, doing so good just got me,” he praises, and jihoon can only moan in response. jeonghan’s thrusts taking the words right from his lips. 

jeonghan could make such a bigger mess of him, fuck him until he’s boneless, eyes rolled back while his body shakes. he could choke him until he turns blue and jihoon. yet, jeonghan’s unabashed power is so restrained. so light and careful.

jihoon’s hips stutter, his cock aching as it has since they started. he wants jeonghan. he whimpers desperately until jeonghan’s eyes meet his, filled with warmth.

“gonna cum for me, hoonie, come on, baby,” he coaxes softly while he continues to pound into the smaller male. jihoon’s eyes tighten as his head falls back, “hyung…my neck.”

he barely registers the last bite. his bloodstream flooded with ecstasy, and his body shakes through each wave of his orgasm with the whiniest moans. 

jeonghan growls against his neck, pinning his body down and fucking into him unforgivingly. his cock hitting his battered prostate before another wave of warmth floods through the two of them. jeonghan hips stutter as his cum paints jihoon’s insides. jeonghan soothes over the last of the puncture wounds with soft kittenish licks while his body melds into jihoon’s as he wraps himself protectively around jihoon’s small form.

humidity clings to jeonghan’s cold skin uncomfortably yet jihoon whines as jeonghan begins to pull out. jihoon’s face nuzzled into the crook of jeonghan’s neck. he opts for rolling them until he’s on his back with jihoon resting on top of him like a kitten on his chest. 

he presses a few small kisses to jihoon’s damp hair until he hears a low hum of acknowledgment though he knew jihoon was going to be tired from being fed from multiple times. he opted to tug a blanket over them and to sooth the younger to sleep.

jeonghan didn’t mind laying like that for hours.


End file.
